Boys Of The Wild's
by theboringdolphin
Summary: Percy Jackson, having gotten kicked out of another school for the 15th time, because of his behavior, a judge has sent Percy to Wild's Academy, a school for delinquents. Once there, Percy meets an odd girl, an angry raven haired boy and learns his new school is completely crazy, and most definitely not in a good way. How will Percy survive this school where students run wild?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! So, I decided to do another story seeing as how I finished two already and I'm only working on one, so I've got time to do another one! And thus this story was born! Well, I've been planning it so... anyway, this is story is going to be rated M because there's going to be a lot of cursing and violence, not sure if there's going to be smut yet... probably not._

_I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

><p>Percy was silent throughout the car ride home. Once again he had gotten in trouble at his school. So much for Junior year turning out to be different. Percy scoffed at himself. He had promised his mom he would do better at this school. The year had just started and not even a month later he had gotten into another fight! What was wrong with him? Then again, he really couldn't stand the fact that he was getting kicked around by a snarky, snide, egotistical little shit who thought he was doing the whole school a goddamn favor by even <em>going<em> there.

That goddamn shitface was getting on Percy's last nerves, pushing him around, acting like he was the boss of the school, like he was _king._ Kyle Kingston, the snobby, self-entitled little rich boy who's rich dad donated to the school could get away with anything at that school and it was completely unfair. Truman Prep was by far the most _unfair_ school Percy had ever attended, even the name sounded pretentious. The reason he had been sent home today was because of the fight Percy and Kyle had, the former of course winning the fight and completely destroying Kyle. Not that Percy bragged much about his fighting skills, but he was called a Demon from those who knew about him. He used to fight solely to defend himself, and over time he had gotten good, so good others feared him once they heard of his name... well, those that were smart enough to believe the rumors that spread around in the streets, yes _The Demon_ spread around pretty quickly. There were idiots that would challenge Percy, although he would never listen to them or even make a move to fight them. Not until they threw the first punch did he ever get involved.

Now Kyle, obviously didn't know about the rumors, in fact no one at Truman Prep knew about the rumors or of his nick name, since of course Percy was only known as The Demon and of course these kids were all sheltered. Percy guessed he shouldn't have butt in the first day at his new school, then he wouldn't have fought Kyle resulting in him getting sent home and yada yada. But, he didn't regret not helping that poor kid who was getting bullied by Kyle and his four goons. So he painted a target on his back, didn't matter to Percy until today that it is.

"Percy," his mother spoke, "I want to hear your side of the story, the principal barely let you talk, how could you defend your actions?"

Percy let out a puff of air, his mother always was understanding, she didn't like that Percy fought a lot but, she understood his reasons behind them, most times. She was never one to get angry at Percy, or raise her voice at him, Sally Jackson was an incredible woman. Percy hated disappointing her, hated seeing her worry about trying to find another school that would accept Percy. But having the reputation of getting kicked out of 14 schools made other schools question whether to accept him or not.

"Mom, he was... I was on the school's roof and he and his buddies... they started to beat up this kid who was known around the school for being gay... and I just couldn't let that slide."

His mother sighed heavily, "Percy I understand you want to help, and that was great of you to stand up for someone else, but you can't fight someone else's battles or put yourself in danger. It's admirable that you help others but fighting isn't the answer."

The rest of the ride home was silent and Percy couldn't think of anything else other than what was going to happen now...

Once at home, Percy locked himself in his room, grabbed his guitar and started to strum it gently. His dad Poseidon gave it to him, just before he died in a car accident. His mother had been devastated but she continued on, drawing strength and pulling herself and Percy forward. He looked just like his father. Percy had the same windswept hair that made it seem as though he were standing on a ship at sea, the same sea green eyes that looked like the ocean were being held in them, the same skin that was a bit tan but still a bit fair, and in his earlier years, Poseidon had been lean yet muscular. Percy was the same way too, lean yet muscular and not too overwhelming either. And he was tall, standing at 6'3. No one could deny that Percy Jackson was a looker. At whatever school he had gone to, girls fawned over him and even a few boys. Although in all his years, no one had ever peaked his interest. No one made him question his actions or made his stomach flutter, or even make his pulse quicken and his heart beat fast at just the sight of them. No one had done that and maybe it could be due to the fact that Percy was utterly oblivious but, he just didn't find anyone who could capture his attention for more than a minute.

Percy put his guitar away and laid down on his bed, he was tired and today had been exhausting, he needed rest.

When he awoke, it was morning. He had slept all through the day before and night. Percy looked to his bedside table where his digital clock resided and saw the time. It was 5:30, the sun was just rising. He groggily got up and made his way to the bathroom. After doing his business, Percy made his way to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat before going back to sleep. The next time he woke up was around 9 am, and Percy heard his mother in the kitchen. The sea green eyed boy got up and walked over, already smelling pancakes and toast. He had been right, his mom had made her famous blue pancakes; it was a thing mother and son did.

"Morning honey, you missed lunch and dinner yesterday so, I figured you'd be hungry this morning. I made pancakes, toast, bacon and ham, and blue chocolate chip cookies from yesterday. Eat up!"

"Mom... you are the best!" Percy was fully awake now and started to dig in as his mom smiled and ruffled his hair.

Sally left the kitchen and went to check on the mail. When she came back, she had a worried look on her face and Percy stopped eating as he looked at her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Percy asked, feeling worried.

"Percy, you got expelled from the school..."

Percy let out a heavy sigh, "again?" His mother nodded sadly. "Mom, I'm sorry-"

"No Percy, you weren't completely at fault, I'm guessing Kyle's father had something to do with this."

She looked at another envelope, opened it up and read the contents of it. Her face paled considerably.

"What is it this time?" Percy asked, growing a bit fearful.

"We're wanted at court tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

Suddenly, Percy lost his appetite. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to be sent to a correctional facility? Kyle's father was more than just rich, he was also a diplomat, which means he could've pulled some strings to make sure Percy got in to even more trouble. This was more than unfair. Getting kicked out of school should have been enough, it was only Percy's first time getting in trouble so it didn't make sense that he would get kicked out unless Kyle's dad had something to do with it but to take it to court?

Percy had no idea what was going to happen and he didn't want to think about it... tomorrow he would just have to see what was going to happen, and Percy just hoped it wasn't going to be anything too serious.

The next day, Sally and Percy made it to the court room at 7:50, and waited for only a few minutes before being ushered inside a room where a judge sat.

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Jackson," the old man greeted.

"Good morning your honor," Sally politely spoke.

"Good morning sir," Percy followed her example.

"Please, take a seat."

The old man was named Judge Roberts. He had graying hair, nice warm brown eyes, a wrinkled face that would light up at times and a kind smile.

"Now then, we're here to discuss about young Percy Jackson and what school would take him in next... the problem is _no _school is going to consider taking Percy in and that is all Kent Kingston's doing, the father of Kyle Kingston."

Percy felt his stomach drop. If no school was going to take him in, would he have to drop out or... get his GED?

"Wait, so- Percy can't finish school all because of _one _man?" Sally's voice trembled slightly.

"Mr. Kingston holds a bit of sway with diplomatic status and money, not to mention he is going into politics, running for governor of New York, and because other schools are fearful of what he _could _do, they won't accept young Percy. They're afraid to be on the end of his wrath... but I feel I have found a solution."

At the sound of that, both Sally and Percy perked up and listened intently at the judge.

"Now, the fight isn't entirely Percy's fault, in fact when I look at his records, Percy only seems to fight for the downtrodden and is never the one to throw the first punch. His methods to help others seem a bit out of wack but it's the way he is and well, what can we do about that?" The judge smiled softly and neither mother or son couldn't help but return the smile. "Now then, there are two schools that can't be bullied by Kent Kingston, one of them is Tribecca Prep, and it would accept Percy on the one condition that he attend another school for seven months, without getting into a single fight and it would be the ultimate test considering what type of school it is; it's name is Wild's Academy. If he can do that, Tribecca Prep has guaranteed a spot for Percy up until he graduates and they will not expel him under any circumstance. It's a great opportunity. Now the other school can't be bullied because well... it's a school for delinquents... called Wild's Academy..."

_Wild's Academy. _

_A school for delinquents._

_A dangerous school known to hold a vast number of dangerous students. _

_Students that have been to juvenile, have been in gangs or are still in gangs... _

"So, wait a minute... I have to go to this school, for seven months, a school for delinquents who are in gangs and things like that and if I do good, I can leave and I'm guaranteed a spot in Tribecca Prep without getting expelled ever?" Percy asked the judge, feeling a swirl of emotions.

"Correct."

"Oh god, Percy honey, that's dangerous you could-" Sally stopped mid-sentence, fearing for what her son would have to go through.

"Mom, it's better than just going there until I graduate next year, if I behave good for seven months then I get to go to a different school..."

He would never admit that the thought of going to that scared him down to his soul, because he had no idea what to expect from that school. He could get stabbed for all he knew because those people in that school, they were dangerous.

"So, I'm going with the assumption that you _will _be attending Wild's Academy for seven months under the observation of two representatives from Tribecca Prep to evaluate you, yes?" The judge asked Percy.

"Yes your honor," Percy nodded his head, determination evident in his eyes.

"Very will, your first day at Wild's Academy is tomorrow, September 25, on April 25, you will come back here and be told whether or not you have succeeded and will be leaving Wild's Academy. Good luck young Percy Jackson."

"Thank you sir," Percy smiled at the judge.

Sally and Percy left, the judge said that Percy's transcripts had already been sent out and all that was needed was for Percy to show up tomorrow and go to the main building to get his schedule.

Percy felt nervous and the drive back home was suffocatingly silent. Sally had wanted to speak up but didn't know what to say. If she were looking at this logically, it really was the best choice for Percy to go to Wild's Academy for only seven months, the problem would be if Percy could keep up a good, fightless streak during that time?

In the end, she decided not to say anything.

* * *

><p>Percy looked at the school he would be going to for seven months and if he failed, for the rest of his time in high school from inside his mom's car. She had told Percy that she wanted to drop him off before going to work; she owned a bakery and a very good one at that. She wouldn't be able to pick him up, but that was fine by Percy.<p>

"Percy," said boy turned to look at his mom, worry was etched on her face, "please be careful, please. The ones getting bullied... remember that they are there for a reason okay?"

Percy nodded his head. He understood what his mom was telling him. If a person was getting bullied, he couldn't jump in to help them, he'd paint a target on his back and after all, the person wouldn't be completely helpless. This was different, none of these kids here were helpless, all of them were delinquents, Percy too.

He opened the door, said bye to his mom and walked over to the entrance. He was told to come in after the first bell rang, while everyone else was in class. Percy made his way to the main office and opened the door to go inside. The secretary; who was an African American woman with blondish red hair, short and stylish, glasses, a curvy and thick figure, for her age and make up that didn't stand out too much. She looked up at Percy and smiled.

"Good morning young man, I'm Ms. Covinngton, now what can I help you with?"

"Good morning, I'm Percy Jackson, today's my first day here."

"Okay, come here," she started to dial a number on her phone as Percy waited for further instructions.

"Mr. Diaz, your counselor will give you your schedule, go in through this door and on the third door to your left, you'll be greeted by a bald man with a bushy mustache and that's him." She smiled and Percy thanked her as he made his way inside.

Percy passed two doors on his right and on the third door to his left, he went inside. Ms. Covinngton hadn't been kidding about how Mr. Diaz looked like.

"Morning Percy," the counselor greeted Percy.

"Morning," Percy made a move to sit but Mr. Diaz stopped him.

"It's okay, you don't have to sit, I've already got your schedule. I'll call a student down to show you around the school, so... yeah," he shrugged his shoulders, he was a bit short and stout, with a broad shoulders, "I guess yeah, sit down."

Mr. Diaz picked up the phone near his computer and called a classroom asking for a student to show the new kid around. Not five minutes later, a girl came down. She had dark, burgundy red hair obviously dyed but it looked nice, brown eyes, with fair skin that was a bit tan.

"Percy Jackson, meet Margo Roth, Margo, you're gonna be showing Percy around the school so, get acquainted."

"Okay, hey Percy." Margo stuck out her hand at Percy, which he took.

"Hey," Percy smiled, he briefly wondered what she did to get in a school like this? She seemed nice enough.

He followed her out the way he came in and pass by Ms. Covinngton, Margo waved goodbye to her and so did Percy.

The school was nice, which surprised Percy because he had expected it to be messed up with graffiti all over the walls or something. The tiles were white and gray, boring colors and the walls were white, they had a few posters up here and there but it was mostly bare.

"So, what brings you to this school?" Margo asked Percy.

"Um, got kicked out of 14- well.. 15 now, schools and um, yeah.." Percy wasn't too keen on sharing information with someone he had just met, but Margo merely nodded her head and didn't question him anymore.

"Well, the cafeteria is right outside these double doors, just walk straight ahead and you'll get there, be careful where you sit. These kids here are very territorial over tables," Margo rolled her eyes as she continued, "and then if you turn right, and go straight down, you'll reach another set of double doors, that leads to the gym and then another set not too far off that lead to the locker rooms, and PE and dance. And if you walk past those double doors, towards the end, all the way in the back is the library. You just have to pass a second set of double doors which lead to the band room and ROTC classes. Now, the first floor is for electives, such as art, choir, technology, mechanics, cosmo and things like that. The second floor is for History and different language classes, such as Spanish, and Italian and French. The third floor is for English and Math and the fourth floor is for science and it has all of these lab rooms on that floor. All in all, this school was designed to be pretty easy to navigate through."

They kept on walking as Margo talked about the school not being as bad as it sounds from the outside as Percy took in the information.

"Oh, a warning, don't go to the fourth floor alone unless you have permission from a teacher and a teacher knows you're going to be there okay?" Margo said seriously as she looked at Percy in the eye.

"Why?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because around this school, there's a guy who's the self-proclaimed king. And he _rules _on fear. He wasn't always king, there used to be a queen and after she left, he took control and controlled other mindless idiots to join him. So because of how many people he has working under him now, he rules the school. Stay away from the fourth floor unless you have a legitimate excuse for being there because that's where he and his people meet up and plan _things._" Margo explained.

Percy gave her a quizzical look, not fully understanding this whole _king and queen _thing.

"Huh? Queen? What kind of school is this? A kingdom or something?"

"It's a monarchy, always has been, always will be," Margo sighed as she said that.

"Please explain, I'm completely lost."

"See, this school has always had a queen or a king, because these kids, they're delinquents you think they give a rat's ass about the adults in charge? No, they don't. So, the principal a long time ago made a deal with a person who was well known and well feared throughout the school to become some form of leader, and control these delinquents. This person would sort of deal with the problems, for example, if a fight broke out between two people, they would go before the queen or king and they would hear out both sides, once both sides were heard the king or queen would decide how to resolve it and then put restrictions on both parties until they learned their lesson."

To Percy it all sounded weird and like nonsense. This school literally ran like some form of government.

"I know, it sounds weird but it worked, the school barely had any fights break out after the system was put in place and we actually got along. Sure, not many really liked it but when the leader in charge had fearsome and strong people working under them, no one went against them. Back then, a girl named Bianca used to be queen, but ever since she left Triton took charge and well, he rules on fear. He's very cruel actually... and the principal has tried many times to get others to overthrow him because the school is becoming a wreck once more; others join solely for the violence that comes with beating up others, but he's feared throughout here... well except by one group. It's small and constantly getting into fights with Triton's Kingsmen; that's what his best fighters call themselves," at that Margo snorted. "It's coincidentally Bianca's little brother. He's been trying to take back the throne although, he seems a bit hot headed..."

Percy could not believe what he was hearing. In what world did these delinquents even live in? This sounded like something from a show or a book or an... anime or... This could not be _real, _could it?

"Come on, first period is going to end in like 45 minutes, let's get you there."

Percy followed Margo to the third floor, he had English.

"Well, I'll see you after this class, I need to show you your locker. Bye." With that, Margo left and Percy looked after her. She was a bit of an odd girl but she seemed nice enough to be a friend...

Percy opened the door to his first class and walked in.

The teacher stopped in the middle of her lecture.

"Hello, and who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. I'm new here."

"Hello Percy, I'm Ms. Perrine, please come in, let's see, where can you sit down?" Ms. Perrine looked around the room and found an empty seat. "Oh! You can sit next to Nico di Angelo, Nico, raise your hand please."

Percy looked over and saw a boy with shaggy, inky black hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes that had bags under them. He looked skinny and he rolled his eyes as he held up his hand. Percy made his way towards the seat beside him and sat down. He looked at the boy named Nico and stared at him. Said boy looked back at Percy and glared until Percy looked away. The boy actually had a terrifying glare and Percy thought that he may have looked skinny but that didn't stop him from being dangerous.

All that Percy had learned from Margo was killing his head, this whole school worked like a system from the olden times. Like a monarchy and it was ridiculous. It seemed completely crazy. Percy briefly wondered what had he gotten himself into...

* * *

><p><em>And so! That is a wrap! Do you like the idea for this story? Let me know and R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter to this story!_

_Enjoy~_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

><p>"I see you're alive," Margo smirked Percy's way as they moved through the throng of students.<p>

Some of them pushed others into lockers, others would push back and Percy wondered if a fight would break out at this early in the morning. Margo led Percy to his locker and waited patiently as he opened it to put his things away.

"Next class is math, lucky for you since it's on the same floor. Let's go," she led the way to his next class and Percy followed after her. He still had questions to ask but thought it'd be better to ask Margo about them later. "I'll see you after this class, bye."

"See ya."

They parted ways and Margo disappeared in the crowd of students.

Margo walked towards her locker and opened it to get a history textbook out when suddenly, she was grabbed by the arm and dragged away. She looked to see a head of blond hair leading her through the crowd, holding her roughly though she didn't complain. They went up a set of stairs until they reached the top floor, past the fourth floor. Margo was shoved inside a room and she looked around her to see Nico sitting on one of the desks.

"I see you're as rough as ever Luke," Margo said as she rubbed her arm, trying to get her blood to flow through it.

Luke Castellan, a blond with blue eyes, fair skin, a nicely toned body and a scar running down from his eye to the corner of his mouth on his left side of the face, merely grunted at Margo.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being brought before you?" Margo smirked Nico's way.

"What were you doing with the new kid?" Nico got straight to the point.

"Why do you care?"

"Is he a fighter?" Nico ignored Margo's question.

"Why do you want to know?"

Nico glared at Margo, "why are you ignoring my questions?"

"Why are you ignoring mine?"

They stared at each other for two minutes before Nico rolled his eyes.

"I want to recruit him."

Margo raised a slender eyebrow, "to join your cause? And why him?"

"I need more people and he's new, it should be easy to get him to join my side since he hasn't met Triton."

"Still planning to usurp the _king_ I see," Margo walked around the room.

"Of course. I'm not giving up," Nico spoke with determination.

"My, my, you're a stubborn one."

"What's that supposed to me?" Nico narrowed his eyes at Margo.

"You keep on fighting..."

"I intend to."

"Even if it's a lost cause?" She looked straight at him then.

"It's not a lost cause," Nico glared at the red head.

"You're fighting a losing battle Nico, Triton has more people working under him."

Nico looked away, a scowl prominent on his face.

"Of course you would be on his side, I don't know what I was thinking trying to get you to join me when you so clearly take Triton's side!" Nico growled.

"I'm on no one's side."

"Yes you are and it's because he's your-"

_"That,"_ Margo cut Nico off, speaking in a sharp tone, "has _no_ business being brought up here, like I said, I'm on no one's side but I am leaning towards you..."

They remained quiet after that.

"How can I even trust you when-" Nico stopped talking.

"Have I ever betrayed you?" Margo asked Nico, looking him in the eye.

The brown eyed boy remained quiet and Margo nodded her head once.

"I'll find out what I can from him, but he's not much a sharer or a talker... he has been kicked out of 15 schools so, he must've done something..."

"Thank you," Nico spoke in a gruff voice.

"We shouldn't fight Nico, besides we're going to become really close... am I right?" Margo winked at Nico and turned to leave.

Luke stood in her way and she glared at him, having to look up at the blond seeing as he was 6'3 and Margo was only 5'5.

"Are you going to let me through?" She asked him, poking Luke in his chest.

Luke looked towards Nico and the raven haired boy nodded his head, signifying that she could leave.

Margo walked past him and walked out of the room, going back to class knowing she would be late.

As she walked down the stairs, another person grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her to the fourth floor. The floor that belonged to Triton.

* * *

><p>Percy was currently sitting in Alegbra 2, thinking how much he hated math and how Satan must've enjoyed putting the alphabet in math...<p>

His thoughts went back to how this school worked and he looked around his classroom to look at the different students that sat here. More than half of the students in his class all wore something of the color red, as if representing something... or _someone._

There was one person who wore something with the color blue, a girl with long, dark brown hair, tied in a single braid down her back. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a dark brown. Her body was fit and strong, as if she worked out and her work out routine involved kicking ass. On her wrist was a blue bandana wrapped around to prevent it from falling off. She worked quietly and ignored the people around her. Percy wondered who she was representing. The ones in red looked aggressive and as if with one word they would snap at you. They looked ready to start a fight for anything, without a reason being needed. Just for the sole purpose of fighting.

Those in red looked mean, they looked like bullies, they looked like they belonged in gangs, which Percy guessed some or maybe most of them did.

This whole place was weird. There was a king... and before that there used to be a queen. The principal let these kids run wild, picking fights if someone so much as made eye contact with them. This school was more than weird. He didn't want to be here, Percy wanted out. Not only was he supposed to be on his best behavior but ever since he arrived, he had been getting looks from other guys, the kind of looks that said "fresh meat" and as if they wanted to get their hands on Percy, most likely to beat him up. Seriously, what world did they all live in? Did they not realize that the real world doesn't work that way? There is no king or queen? That not everything needs to end with a fight.

Percy made up his mind, no matter if there is a queen or king, he wasn't going to take orders from no one. The sea green eyed boy wasn't going to let himself be ordered around and he wouldn't bow down to no one. He focused back on the teacher who had suddenly solved the problem and Percy didn't even hear how he did it. He internally groaned as the teacher told everyone to work on their own. Of course no one listened except for a few, the girl wearing blue was one of them.

Percy looked at her once before focusing on his work. He seriously didn't want to do math work but, there was nothing to distract him so, the sea green eyed boy grabbed his pencil and began to work. All the while he thought about asking Margo more questions at lunch. He needed to know how this school worked so that when April came around, he would be out of here with a one-way ticket to never getting kicked out again... well until he graduated.

* * *

><p>Margo was dragged into a room full of boys and girls, all of them wearing something red. The color of Triton's underlings. She was shoved roughly into a kneel as she was brought before the <em>king <em>of the school, Triton Daniels.

Triton Daniels was a handsome young man, in a cruel sort of way. He had black hair, vivid green eyes, a lean yet muscular body. He was tall and he was strong, he might've taken the title of King from its rightful owner but, he had fought for it. He was fearsome and he loved making others cower before him.

Triton sat on a big, black lush chair, fit for a _king. _He studied Margo as she was made to kneel in front of him. She had been shoved by a boy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin, his name was Tartarus; well his nickname was Tartarus.

"I've brought her sir," Tartarus spoke to Triton with respect.

"Thank you Tartarus, that would be all. You may stand now Margo." Triton spoke to the red head, amusement lacing his voice, cruel amusement.

"Why, thank you my kind _lord,_" Margo answered sarcastically.

"Now then, let's get down to business. What were you doing with that _di Angelo _boy?" Triton made a face as he spoke of Nico.

"Do you mean Nico? Why do you want to know?"

"Don't talk back to your king, girly," a random boy chided Margo.

"Or what?" She challenged said boy. "What will you do? Enlighten me."

The boy that spoke looked to Triton for any orders but he received none, so he stayed put.

"Margo my dear, just answer me," Triton smirked.

"No, that has nothing to do with you, I won't tell you."

Triton worked his jaw as he glared at Margo. Others made a move and stepped forward to her but stopped once they received a hand signal from Triton. They glared at Margo hatefully for speaking out of turn to their king.

Triton stood up from his chair and walked over to Margo until he was standing just a foot away from her.

"Answer my question my sweet Margo," Triton stroked Margo's cheek softly. When she refused to speak he hit her with the back of his hand.

The impact of the blow sent Margo stumbling but not falling. She turned to face Triton, a serious look on her face.

"Like I said, that has nothing to do with you so I won't tell you."

"A mistake you have made Margo." Triton spoke in a calm voice.

"I'm not afraid of you Triton, not anymore."

They stared at each other for a minute before Triton decided to let her leave. Margo made her way to class, but not before stopping by the girl's bathroom to check on her face. Hopefully there was no red mark or anything.

Once inside the bathroom, she looked towards the mirror and inspected her cheek. It was red and bit swollen but nothing too serious. Triton had held back, which surprised her a bit.

This whole rivalry between Nico and Triton was ridiculous to Margo, and it was all because both of them wanted to be king...

She was done with it all, it was tiring and annoying. She would be dragged in between their troubles and she would always get the short end of the stick. Margo would always be asked to report back to both of them if one or the other moved or what their move would be, but Margo never opened her mouth and so eventually both Nico and Triton stopped her asking her to do this.

She had had enough of this. This was just high school, and then after this, being king or queen wouldn't matter. She got out of the bathroom and went into her classroom, the teacher asked her why she was late and she didn't bother to answer, she was mentally tired.

...

"Hey," Percy waved to Margo as he came out of his classroom, it was time for lunch which meant it was time to ask Margo the questions that had been plaguing Percy's mind all morning.

They made their way into the cafeteria going through the double doors Margo had mentioned earlier and walking across the commons. Once inside the cafeteria, Percy noticed that a lot of the kids here sat exclusively in their own cliques. Most of them wore red but there were some that didn't seem to be representing anybody.

As they sat down, Margo got her food out. It looked to be eggs and bacon with ketchup all together on a bagel making it a bagel sandwich.

"So, about this school... I have a few questions..."

"Okay," Margo said as she took a bite of her sandwich, "shoot."

"So, how did the last queen leave things?"

"Bianca appointed her brother to rule after her, but Triton, who was her right hand man didn't agree. So, he got mad and he sort of started a war, he made the delinquents pick sides and then a huge number of fights broke out during the summer after Bianca graduated. On the week before school started, there was a final battle between Triton and Bianca's little brother and unfortunately, Triton won... In the end, more delinquents had joined him because he had promised them things... those things have been what you see now. More fights, more bloodshed, more wrecklessness."

"And is Bianca's little brother good? Like, do you think he would have made a better king?"

"He is a little bit, okay maybe a lot a bit, short tempered but yeah, I do think he would've been better than Triton..."

"How many people are opposing Triton now?" Percy asked as he took a bite out of his lunch.

"Not that many, just a few probably 1/4 of the whole school... Triton has most of them under his control be it from fear or... but yeah..."

"What are the kids wearing Red representing?"

"They represent Triton, he picked the color and it stuck.

"Who's side are the ones in blue on?" Percy asked Margo as she took a swig out of her soda.

"The ones in blue represent Bianca's little brother."

Percy nodded his head at her when suddenly a trumpet rang out throughout the cafeteria, silencing the noise.

Percy turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin move say toward the center of the room, where he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The King has issued a request for everyone, no matter the age or grade, to attend the gym where a battle between two will commence. At the end of the lunch hour, please proceed to the gym where we will await for everyone to arrive and start the battle. If anyone skips, there will be consequences." The boy turned around and left while everyone broke into shouts, mutters, excited whispers as they talked about the newest announcement.

Percy turned back to Margo, "what does he mean a battle?"

"He meant that there was a problem between two students that was severe and so the king got involved. The king let those two choose on how things would end, and so they choose to do battle."

"It's not a battle to the _death, _right?" Percy asked Margo, a bit fearfully.

"No," she shook her head, "but... they can use weapons, mainly knives and such. It all really depends on the type of fighter the person is..."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked her, confusion evident on his face.

"I mean that there aren't just street fighters in this school. There are people who know how to fight with a knife, a bow and arrow, how to use a gun, how to fight with swords even. There are people who know karate, ju jitsu, taekwondo different styles of fighting..."

Percy's eyes widened. Not only was he in a school with street fighters, he was also in a school filled with students who knew martial arts. Percy was sure that in seven months, he'd be dead.

At the end of lunch, every single student walked towards the gym, no one went to class. Percy couldn't help but think that every single one of them, himself included were like mindless animals, taking orders from someone in a higher position.

"Aren't the teachers going to do anything?" Percy asked Margo as she walked beside him.

"The teachers don't interfere when it comes to the king's command. They sure do miss the days of when Bianca ruled..." Margo said as they went in through the doors.

The gym was huge. Percy would've never thought that a gym could possibly be this big. The basketball hoops were hung up so no one could play, the bleachers were all out, the color of the bleachers were red.

"They represent Triton's reign... it truly is a dictatorship or monarchy am I right?" Margo smirked at Percy as they walked up the stairs and sat down.

They sat at least 9 rows up from the first row. All around, students filled every area of the gym. There were a few students in red who looked much older, standing at the ends at the bottom of every stairwell on both sides of the gym. At the far side in the center, there was a small stage with a throne, somewhat where a guy with black hair and striking green eyes sat. Percy guessed that he was Triton seeing as how he sat in that chair. There seemed to be body guards around him, seven of them in fact. Two were girls, the rest were boys, and they all held a pose that seemed quick to jump into action and defend their king. Percy found it ridiculous.

Two boys walked into the center of the room and stood there, awaiting instructions maybe. One was a blond, with brown eyes and a skinny frame stood before a red head, an actual red head with green eyes. The red head was a bit bigger but it was only in height.

"These two had a fight because they come from rival gangs, they choose to do battle so, that's how it's gonna be." The same pale boy from before who made the announcement at lunch spoke again. "The rules are simple, don't kill each other. Maiming is allowed, but no dirty tricks. Begin!"

Students started to cheer, each going for a different fighter. The blond took a stance and walked around, facing the red head, both of them waiting for the other to take the first shot. Finally the blond had enough and ran toward the red head, fist ready to make contact with the red head's face when he dodged.

The blond whirled around quickly but not quick enough as a fist connected to his gut. He let out a strangled groan and drew back his fist, getting his first hit on the red head right in the jaw. The momentum threw the red head off balance and the blond used that to his advantage. He drew his left leg back and kick the red head hard on his sides. The red head fell down and the blond drew back his left leg again before he kicked the red head in the face. The students cheered, going wild at the sight of blood that dripped from the red head's mouth. And as if it were a show; which it technically was, the blond whooped into the air, showing off how tough he was before the crowd and they ate it up.

From his place Triton smirked wickedly as he watched the fight proceed. The red head recovered and lifted his right leg, kicking the blond right in his jaw, making the blond fall flat on his face. The red head bounced around as the blond quickly got up and ran to the red head full speed, his fist connected with the red head's nose and his other fist made contact with his gut. The red head groaned but drew back his fist as he hit the blond in the ear. The red head kicked the blond in the shin and the blond fell down. The red head got on top and started to punch away at the blond, until he was kicked out, sent flying to the floor.

The blond took out his knife and slashed it across the red head's arm, from his shoulder down to his elbow. The red head let out a small scream as he felt the knife pierce him. The blond smiled evilly as he slashed once more but this time across the red head's face. The red head punched the blond right on his nose, and the blond screamed as he heard a bone crack. He stabbed the red head right in the shoulder and the red head let out a scream as the blond twisted the knife. Blood gushed out of the wound, and the red head felt himself going dizzy, he had taken several hits and was now losing blood. Percy watched on in horror as he saw no one put a stop to this. The students started to go even more wild, wanting to see more blood.

Percy turned to see a man, around the age of 50 walk over to Triton. He reached the king and talked to him, pointing to the two boys fighting it out and saying something. Triton didn't even lift a finger as he ignore the man. The blond went to stab the red head again when the red head grabbed his wrist and held onto it as he elbowed the blond right in the face. The blond's nose started to bleed even more than before, and blood rushed down his mouth dirtying his shirt and spilling onto the floor. The red head punched the blond in the face once more and before he could do anything, a whistle blew.

The gym went silent as Triton got up and walked toward the center.

"I say that this battle has ended and I will now pick the winner. Ryan, you fought well, but the winner is Jamie."

The blond cheered as the students who were rooting from him went crazy. The red head was led away by the man who had spoken to Triton and the blond followed soon after.

"Now then, wasn't that _fun?" _Triton asked the crowd and in response he got yells and cheers and claps as they stomped their feet, going wild with adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

"Who was that man?!" Percy had to shout to be heard over the noise as he asked Margo the question.

"The principal of the school, Chiron Brunner!" Margo shouted back.

"Now then, let's get back to those poor, pathetic saps we call teachers!" Triton shouted and the crowd yelled back.

Slowly, they all filed out of the gym and Percy walked on, in shock at what he had witnessed. In this school, a battle wasn't something to be taken lightly.

He spent the rest of the day in half a daze, going through the motions of the class room. It wasn't something that was entirely new to Percy, seeing as how he had fought practically the same way except _that _was in the streets, not in school.

At the end of the day, Margo walked over, a serious expression on her face.

"I can't believe that just happened today..." Percy looked at her as he said what had been bothering him.

"Well, believe it. It wasn't always like this but... what can you do when you can't go against the king?"

"They belong in gangs, their gang leaders won't let this slide, they're gonna find Triton and make him pay... especially if one of their own got hurt..." Percy said as they walked down the hall. School had finished and now it was time to go home.

"Seems a bit odd right? Why _wouldn't _a gang leader who's had one of their own beaten senseless not come after Triton? Do you think they would come after Triton? I mean how can a person swear loyalty to their gangs and yet here they swear loyalty to Triton? How does that work?" Margo asked these sort of questions with a tone that said she knew the answers to the already, she just wanted to hear what Percy had to say.

For some reason, Percy had a feeling that no one would come after Triton, and he didn't know why they wouldn't. They remained quiet until they passed the gates of the school.

"Think about those questions Percy, I'll see you tomorrow." Margo smiled softly at Percy as she walked away.

Percy stared at her for a minute before walking home. Today had been a long day.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Percy declared as he made his way through the apartment.<p>

"Honey!" He heard his mom say as she appeared in front of him. "Look who's here!"

Percy looked behind his mom to see a head of blonde hair, curly and shiny. A pair of storm gray eyes and a warm smile on her face.

"Hey seaweed brain!"

"Annabeth!"

Said girl ran up to Percy and hugged him as he he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a visit, although I'm only staying for the weekend... I gotta go back to campus by Sunday night."

Annabeth Chase, his long time childhood friend who had graduated a year ahead of Percy and now attended college.

"How was school?" Sally asked her son and Percy noted a tinge of worry in it.

"It was good." Percy nodded his head.

"Good."

Annabeth studied Percy silently.

"Come on Perce, let's go out for ice cream."

...

They went out for ice cream and Annabeth waited until they were seated. She looked at Percy expectantly and Percy tried to avoid her gaze.

"You know I'm going to get whatever's bothering you out of you eventually right?" She licked her cookie dough ice cream off her spoon.

Percy stirred his spoon in his mint chocolate chip ice cream as he sighed in a resigned way.

"Fine, it's about my new school..."

"Wild's Academy," Annabeth nodded her head as she let Percy talk.

"It's a bit weird..."

"How so?"

Percy looked at Annabeth and started to tell her about his new, trying to explain things to her the way Margo had explained things to him.

Annabeth was his best friend and he couldn't keep anything from her. They were close, like siblings. They fought like siblings and hung out like siblings. She knew him sometimes better than he knew himself.

As he talked, Annabeth got a look on her face, the one she usually got when something was puzzling her.

"Okay, you're right. That is weird..."

"I know..."

"Well, at least it's for seven months?" Annabeth offered, trying to cheer Percy up.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Percy seriously didn't want to go back to school, it was making his brain hurt just thinking about it.

* * *

><p><em>And so, that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Until next time!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! So sorry this is so late... life kinda caught up on me not to mention I was feeling lazy... heh_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter~_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

><p>"Let's go <em>honey bun<em>, let's get a move on or you'll be late to your next class." Margo pinched Percy's cheeks as they moved through the throng of students.

Percy felt his cheeks fill with color as he heard what Margo called him, "did you _really_ just call me that?"

Margo smirked a him, "oh yeah, get used to it _dork_, I'll be calling you a lot of names from now on, since you decided to be my friend and all."

"Come on _Go_, your names for me suck, I'm not answering to any of them." Percy huffed as he pushed against a kid blocking his and everyone else's path.

"Watch it punk!" The kid shouted and Percy flipped him off.

Just two weeks in this school and already he had gotten used to a few things about this school, granted he was still a bit confused by some things.

"And do you think I like the nickname _Go_?" Margo asked him, a grin on her face.

"It's better than all the ones you've given me," Percy made a face.

Margo busted out laughing, "which is the main reason why I keep making up such names, now come on _Kitty_."

"Oh _hell_ no, you are not calling me _Kitty_."

"Hmmm, I think I like it..."

"Go." Percy said as he grabbed her by the shoulder, "don't even think about it."

"Yes, I like it a lot, _Kitty_ will do." Margo smirked at Percy wickedly.

...

Percy tapped his foot as he listened to the monotone voice of his history teacher drone on about World War 1. None of the students were even listening let alone awake, but that didn't seem to deter the history teacher from his lecture. Percy felt anxious and impatient. Two weeks. That was how long he had been at this school. More fights or battles as they were called had been done in those two weeks, it seemed as though the king loved bloodshed. The ones in blue had started a fight in the lunch room against the ones in red, but it seemed as though their leader stood behind in the shadows to watch things play out. Percy was close to connecting the dots on who was the leader of the ones in blue, who called themselves the _Wolves_; the ones in red calling themselves the _Lions_. The brother of Bianca was the one fighting for the throne against Triton and there was only one person who looked angry at the atrocities going on in this school, aside from Margo and the Wolves themselves, it seemed as though Nico di Angelo; the boy in his science and English classes was the leader of the pack.

Percy had been watching Nico and Triton from afar, studying them both as they seemed to keep away from each other in public. Not to mention Nico was never left alone. This raven haired, angry boy who would throw glares at Percy whenever Percy was caught looking at him was never without someone around him. Be it the masculine blond with the scar running down his face or the girl with the braided hair in his math class, or even the bulky and masculine Chinese guy, no matter who, the ones in blue would always be near him, he was never alone. Percy also started to see that Margo somehow was connected to both Triton and Nico, he just didn't know how or why? Margo was nice, friendly and seemed trustworthy enough, sure Percy didn't know her for long but he didn't feel like she was up to no good when he was with her. He liked her a lot, and thought of her as a good friend, he'd given her a nickname!

Triton was bent on making sure everyone cowered in fear as he walked through the halls and everyone, like mindless machines would bow in respect, because you can't just disrespect the ones who were above you in status. Well, except for the wolves, and they didn't seem to get in trouble for that either with Triton's henchmen, which made Percy question why? Unless it was because Triton didn't want to do anything that would have the Lions and the Wolves fighting... All of this was making his brain hurt. How the hell was this school being run? Percy thought back to yesterday's conversation with Annabeth through Skype.

_Flashback_

_Annabeth was clad in sweatpants that represented her school, a purple tank top, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Papers and textbooks were strewn all over her bed as she talked to Percy through her laptop._

_Percy was at his desk, where his own laptop resided. He was wearing black sweatpants, a white baggy shirt and his hair was a mess. It was currently 7 pm and the two friends were talking about Percy's new school and what had happened today, which left Percy with a bit of fear. Today there had been another battle... except this time it was between one of Triton's body guards and a boy who seemed to have been stupid enough to mess with him. The way the battle had gone... It had been with swords this time and the body guard was a pro. The kid who battled him had held his own but only for so long... there was blood... everywhere... Percy was surprised the boy was still alive. _

_"Percy, you've got to learn the history of the school, and I mean the full history not just a background so that you can understand things better. Besides, you're becoming friends with that Margo girl, right?" Percy nodded his head as Annabeth continued. "Good so ask her. Be observant, study Triton, and the ones in blue, study Margo as well. Get a feel of them and... go with your gut. But learn everything you can from the school, it's your best bet on figuring out what the hell goes on, plus it'll make things easier for you and before you know it'll be April."_

_Annabeth had sounded optimistic and tried to cheer Percy up, but all Percy could think about was how weird that school was..._

_"Thanks Wise Girl, I'll keep that in mind tomorrow when I go to school."_

_"Good," Annabeth smiled at Percy, "well I gotta go, I have an examine tomorrow so I'm studying."_

_"Alright, I'll let you go, thanks for the help." Percy smiled at her._

_"No problem Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled back as they waved bye. "Keep me updated." _

Percy thought over the questions he was going to ask Margo at lunch. He had a lot of questions that he wanted answered and Percy briefly wondered if Margo would answer any of them. And if she would, would she answer them truthfully?

"And so, World War 1..."

Percy ignored his teacher furthermore and tried to write down his questions so that he wouldn't forget. His ADHD sometimes made him do that...

* * *

><p>Percy made his way to the table him and Margo usually sat at. He carried his tray of of food, which consisted of a cheeseburger and fries, a can of soda and a cookie. As he walked, he looked around the lunch room and saw it in its chaotic glory. Students were loud and wild, pushing and shoving and talking with their mouths full of food, arm wrestling and trying to prove who was the strongest. He walked ahead and saw a head of dark red burgundy hair and smiled softly as he reached Margo.<p>

"Go," Percy spoke and Margo looked up from eating her own burger. A smile crossed her face.

"Kitty," she smirked as Percy looked her, unamused.

"I hate that name."

"I like it." She smiled at him.

He sat down and started to dig into his food when he remembered all of the questions he had for Margo.

"So," Percy started out slowly, "if I asked you a couple of questions about this school... would you answer them truthfully?"

Margo fixed her gaze on him, her face questioning and confused by the sudden question. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I..." Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just curious about this school and all..."

"Oh."

"Like, I want to know the full history..."

"You mean the _entire _history?" Margo raised a single eyebrow at him as the sea green eyed male nodded his head. "Okay... let's get to it..."

Percy felt anxious as Margo put down her burger."

"So, before Bianca, there was this one person who became the first King, his name was Kronos and he decided to rule alongside his sister, Gaea and so she became Queen. These two siblings were quickly making their way to the top of every gang in New York already... so it was enough for them to take control of the school... these siblings had a way of dealing with things... Gaea was patient and intelligent, fair and firm. Kronos was strong-willed and tough, brave and prideful. They ruled fairly and took control over every situation that seemed uncontrollable. They continued to rise throughout every gang in New York until they got to the top... because they got to the top, it meant that every gang in their center of control; which is mostly more than half as we speak, pledged loyalty to them both. And so it didn't make a difference if they pledged loyalty to them in this school and then outside of this school because it was basically the same thing. Now, after Gaea and Kronos came Zoë Nightshade, and she ruled fairly as well; if she learned anything from both the king and queen. Zoë passed on her knowledge to the next person who happened to be Bianca di Angelo..." Percy knew it! Once Margo said the last name he knew Bianca and Nico were connected. "Now, a lot of people, mostly a few men thought it unfair that they had to have two queens in a row. Bianca was a great queen, but this boy named Benjamin had the idea to rule beside Bianca as Gaea and Kronos once did. But not too many people were in to that idea, especially since they were loyal to Bianca. This triggered a sort of feud between Benjamin and Bianca until around the middle of junior year when Benjamin realized he actually liked Bianca... like really _liked _her. And so, he tried everything he could to catch her attention a different way. At first, Bianca and the others didn't believe him, until he stopped fighting for the throne and started trying everything he could to make her fall for him. They fell in love and Bianca kept ruling and she seeked help from both Benjamin and Triton; he didn't exactly take too well to that because he didn't want Benjamin to take his place but it worked out fine. Bianca left and had left the throne to her brother, but Triton took it and you know how things are now run here... they used to be better before."

Percy blinked his eyes taking in the information that Margo had told him, unable to fathom it. And now he had new questions, like who were Kronos and Gaea and Benjamin...?

"Okay..." Percy said slowly, "now, are Nico and Bianca related? I'm guessing they already are."

"You guessed correctly." Margo nodded her head as she bit into her somewhat cold burger, she was more than halfway done anyway so it didn't matter.

"Okay, now, Nico's the leader of the Wolves," Percy looked to Margo who nodded her head in confirmation and so he continued. "Nico and Triton have this rivalry, but... why?"

"Triton believed Nico was too young, too inexperienced, too naive and would fall prey to manipulations and such..." Margo's eyes were downcast. "At the beginning Triton was... well he wanted the best for the school... so... when he decided to start a war with Nico and those on his side..." Margo trailed off, chewing her lip as she looked away.

"Did you- side with him?" Percy asked her and she grimaced.

"His cause was..."

"You sided with him." Percy stated.

"I wished I hadn't. He grew mad with power..." Margo winced. "Obsessed with the notion of being feared and yet bowed down to. Demented with the idea of ruling..."

"How did a war between Nico and Triton start?"

"It was a month before Bianca would graduate and she released the news of passing on her throne to her brother, Triton who had been by her side hadn't expected that. He expected, no, he _wanted_ the throne. He thought he _deserved_ it. He thought he _earned_ it and so, he rebelled against Bianca. Quietly at first, in a sneaky way. He gathered people to fight for his cause, and Bianca didn't notice until it was too late. Too many people had rallied against Nico's right to rule the school before anything could be done. Of course, not everyone was on his side, and so a war began between the two sides, both battling for their king. Both sides wanting one person to rule. All summer. It was all through the summer, before Nico's freshmen year. A week before school started Triton and Nico had a fight between them, unfortunately Nico lost. He was young and he was still too weak. Triton was more experienced, more stronger... in the end, these delinquents only follow the strongest of the pack. Kinda like the Dorthaki from Game of Thrones..." Margo finished her sandwich before continuing. "Even if there are those that despise the new system... and the new king... they can't do anything. Triton has the numbers and something else..."

"What else does he have?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Something I can't say... just yet."

"Well, why not?"

"I need to see if you'll figure it out for yourself... let's see how observant you are... this school, it's different. It's weird. It's dangerous and run like a monarchy."

Percy exhaled heavily through his nose. This was a lot of information to take in.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Think on things okay?" Margo touched his arm before getting up and stretching. "Let's go."

They made their way out of the cafeteria and entered the building on the first floor. Percy and Margo bounded up the stairs as they made their way to the third floor and to their lockers. As Percy closed his locker, he turned around bumping into someone. That someone had a head full of raven hair, dark brown eyes, and was accompanied by two blondes and a Chinese guy. The Chinese guy looked extremely young, he had a baby face but he was muscular as well. He had black hair that was styled in to a crew cut and brown eyes.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Nico pushed him roughly and Percy was surprised by how strong this kid, who was shorter than him was.

"Fuck off!" Percy pushed Nico back.

"Perc-" Margo was cut off as the blond with the scar running down his face and the Chinese man grabbed him and threw him against the lockers.

"Guys wait," the blond with a scar on his upper lip put his hand on the Chinese guy. "Calm down. Nico, it was an honest mistake."

"He pushed Nico back," the blond with the scar growled out.

"Luke," Margo spoke to the blond, he turned his head slightly to see her, "put him down."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Jason?" Margo turned to the other blond, "Nico, please. Let him go."

"He pushed me back." Nico pointed a finger to Percy.

"Yeah and now you're hiding behind your body guards and acting like a spoiled rich kid who's fussy because his throne was stolen! Fuck off!" Percy restrained himself, holding himself back from taking on Luke and the Chinese guy. He knew for a fact that he could take them on with no problem.

"You don't talk to the king that way!" Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Last I checked bud, he wasn't sitting on the throne! So he's _not_ the fucking king!" Percy yelled.

"He's the rightful king!" The Chinese guy said angrily.

"Well right now, he's not acting any better than that jackass we have for a king! He's acting no better than Triton!" Percy retorted.

Luke and the Chinese guy looked back at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged, "put the princess down."

They did as they were told and backed off.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and call me a princess but you know I was right." Percy fixed his clothes.

"Shut the fuck up," Nico grumbled.

"Whatever." Percy waved him off. "I'm fucking done. I'm off Go, see you later."

"Bye Kitty!" Margo waved bye as Percy flipped her off, saying _'fuck you'_ before turning a corner. Margo turned to Nico and narrowed her eyes at him. "Way to go blockhead, you needed him and instead you made him compare you to Triton."

"I'm not anything like him!" Nico defended himself.

"Hey, you don't need to win me over, you need to convince Percy of that. How else are you going to win him over? You just gave off a bad impression already. Come on Nico, step up your game!"

"I'm trying! But lately, Triton's men have started to attack the wolves... and I don't know why... I'm fucking stressed... does he still want Percy?" The brown eyed boy looked to Margo.

She felt guilty for ratting out Triton, some part of her still held on to his old self... but she had picked her side, even if she hadn't told Triton yet... "yeah, he still wants to recruit Percy."

"Then I need to win Percy over." Nico said thoughtfully. "Let's go to the room. You're coming too Margo."

Luke grabbed Margo by her arm roughly and dragged her after Nico.

"I can get there on my own you overgrown ape!" Margo slapped Luke's arm, who merely grunted.

Jason Grace, a blond with azure eyes, tan skin, a lean yet muscular build, that seemed to be getting more muscular since he joined a football team outside of school, and with a scar on his upper lip laughed at the interaction. Margo and Luke together were too funny. They would constantly fight and bicker back and forth.

"Who knows what you could do." Lke said as he continued to push her.

"Unhand me you fiend!"

"No."

Even Nico couldn't help but smirk at them.

They came to the fifth floor, just above Triton's floor and walked into the room Margo was once dragged in to two weeks ago.

Already in the room there were a few people, sitting around. The room wasn't like a normal classroom. It had sofas and bean bags strewn all over in different places. There was a girl, with dark brown hair braided down singly on her back. Her name was Reyna Avila Rameriz-Arellano. Dark brown eyes and tan skin, a slim yet toned body. Reyna was a great fighter. She was sitting on a blue bean bag near the window. On the sofa there were two other girls. One was African American, with curly golden brown hair and light brown, hazel eyes. Her name was Hazel Levesque. The other girl was sitting next to Hazel, she was a girl with chestnut brown hair, and a blue feather stuck to her head. She had ever changing eyes, like a kaleidoscope, tan skin, a bit more darker than Reyna, a slim body that was toned and two warrior marks across her cheek. Her name was Piper McLean. Near an open window stood two brothers, completely identical and not just in appearance but in mindset. Travis and Connor Stoll. They both were tall and lanky, with light brown hair, light brown eyes and mischievous smiles that said they were up to no good. Which was easy to assume since they usually were up to no good. Fiddling on a table with different parts of what looked like junk was a guy of Hispanic heritage and a girl. Leo Valdez, with black curly hair, brown eyes like coffee and elfish features, worked furiously on his new invention. The girl next to him was Calypso Olive, yes a strange last name but what could she do about it? She had golden blonde brown hair with really light brown eyes, peach skin and a curvy frame. And sitting on a chair playing a video game on a Nintendo was Will Solace. A blond with cyan eyes, tan skin that was adored by the sun, and a muscular frame. Near the back, sitting together was a boy and a girl. The boy had light reddish-brown hair that was tucked under a Rasta hat, a goatee, and light brown eyes with freckles dusted across his cheeks. He was tall, taller than the Stolls, and lanky as well but like the Stolls, even though he was lanky, he had a build to him. His name was Grover Underwood and next to him was his girlfriend who was writing on her notebook; Juniper. She had light, golden brown hair, dark green eyes, kind of like Forest Green, peach skin and a skinny figure. She was tall, the tallest of the girls but she was gentle and kind. Unless of course you made her angry, then she would grow feisty. There were a lot more people in the Wolves than what was led on to believe, Nico had a lot more people that stood by his cause and fight for the throne. Once Nico stepped in to the room and made his way to sit at his desk, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him until he sat down. Then, as if a signal had gone off everyone in the room got up and walked over to crowd around his desk.

"So, do we have the new kid?" Reyna was the first to speak.

"No, this dimwit here messed up." Margo rolled her eyes as Nico glared at her.

"Shut up," Luke pushed Margo lightly.

"Don't push me you blond bimbo." Margo punched Luke's shoulder.

"Guys," Piper started, "let's calm down and let's think of a plan to get Percy to join us."

"Piper's right, I mean the more people we have on our side, the more manpower." Frank Zhang crossed his arms.

"So what now?" Travis asked them all.

Nico exhaled heavily through his nose as he pondered what to do next.

"Kid's got a mouth on him," Luke grunted after a bit of silence. "Maybe we should sort of get him going? I don't know, get his blood flowin'?"

"Why would we do that?" Will asked him.

"It could be directed at the wrong person," Luke elaborated, "we get him to bad mouth a certain _king_ and... well Triton does have the numbers not to mention some annoyingly loyal followers who wold do anything for the sake of their fake king... what would happen if Percy got ticked off by Triton, opened his mouth and Triton's followers went after him? Where would Percy go to find some help?" Luke looked around the group of people. "He'd come running to us... and then, he'd have no choice but to join us."

Realization dawned on the whole group's faces. Every one reacting differently. Some thought it was a good idea while others wondered how well this plan would work out.

"Looks like you're not a complete bimbo..." Margo muttered which earned her a flick in the ear by Luke.

"Okay..." Nico said slowly, "that could work... but we need to make sure we think this through."

"How can we make Percy mouth off to Triton though?" Jason asked everyone.

"Well, Percy hates it when a person gets bullied... like he hates injustice... at least that's what I've gotten from the talks we've had." Margo shared with the group.

"So, we just create a situation where someone who is innocent gets bullied," Will said.

"Margo could be the one who gets picked on," Connor suggested.

"And why would it be me?" Margo turned to look at him.

"Because you're his friend," Luke answered, "he calls you _Go_, I think if it was you he'd help."

"So it's settled," Nico looked at everyone as he spoke, "we're gonna need to find some way to make Triton's men wanna hurt Margo... which seems a bit impossible considering the bond you two have..."

Margo looked away, "I know a way I could get them to hurt me..."

"But, Triton will have their heads if they touch Margo, I don't think they'd fall for a trick that easily..." Reyna questioned.

"They will if I bad mouth their king..." Margo shrugged her shoulders as she thought back to two weeks ago when she was brought down to speak with Triton.

"Let's plan this out, come on guys," Piper grabbed her notebook as she started to jot down some notes. At once, everyone started to give out their ideas as Piper, Reyna and Juniper took notes, with Nico listening on intently.

* * *

><p>Percy thought back to the conversation he and Margo had at lunch. Triton and Nico. Bianca and Benjamin. Gaea and Kronos. They seemed to all be connected. The obvious being Bianca and Nico being siblings... the same with Gaea and Kronos. And finally Margo. How did she get involved with all of these people? It didn't matter that Percy had gotten a lot more information now because it all seemed to confuse him even more. How the hell was this school run?<p>

Percy groaned, he needed to take a nap. His head was hurting from all this thinking and sorting. Plus, math class was really not a good place to think...

Percy looked to his right and saw that the girl with the braid that usually sat there wasn't here today. Peculiar. It had taken quite a while to notice her absence considering class was about to end in a minute. The bell rang and everyone quickly got up, ignorning the teacher's command to leave in an orderly fashion. The students got up and ran out of the classroom wildly. Out in the hallway, Percy saw a few students pushing each other, throwing stuff around without a care in the world. As usual, the hallways were chaotic. These kids were wild and untamed. Uncontrollable. Percy briefly wondered how things used to be when Gaea and Kronos ruled, back when Zoë ruled, and back when Bianca ruled. The way Margo used to describe this place, it sounded a lot better than how it was now. Percy walked slowly towards his locker and passed more students that were rough housing. Margo suddenly appeared by his side.

"Hey Kitty." Percy rolled his eyes as a smile started to form on his lips.

"Hey Go."

They walked on in silence and Percy was suddenly hit with the urge to ask more about this school.

He cleared his throat and glanced over at Margo. "So, how again, can these delinquents pledge their loyalty to Triton and yet not get in trouble with their gang leaders?"

Margo flicked her eyes over at Percy and regarding him silently.

"I'll give you a hint," she began, "think back to Gaea and Kronos, and how they made it to the top, gaining rule over more than half of the gangs in New York. How is Triton able to get away with such things? Think Percy."

They stopped in front of Percy's next class and looked at each other. Percy thought about what Margo just said. He nodded his head as he made his way inside.

"Okay," he started, "I'll think about that." Margo smiled at him as she left, waving goodbye.

Percy went inside his classroom and Margo turned a corner to get to her next class when suddenly Luke came out from seemingly nowhere.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Wow, seems like I've got myself a stalker." She muttered and Luke merely rolled his eyes. "He's getting curious about the school and the way things are run... so, this plan might work." Margo chewed on her bottom lip. She really did hate having to be sneaky around Percy, especially since she grew fond of him. She didn't want anything to jeopardize their friendship.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Percy made his way out of his last class. His head swimming with even more unanswered questions. Really, how was it possible for Triton to get away with such acts when there were two people; that used to rule this school, that now ruled more than half the gangs in New York? Was it because Triton was the new king of the school and so they struck a deal? He'd have to ask Margo as soon as possible. He couldn't afford to lose thought of this theory...<p>

Percy opened his locker and put away some books as he took out ones he would need for homework. He closed his locker, spinning the dial and then leaving down a hallway, making his way to the stairs. Students ran past him, eager to get home or go back to their gang and start trouble. The hallways were littered with paper, all over the floors, stuck on walls somehow and stuck on top of lockers. Percy suddenly felt bad for the janitor, since he had to clean this up.

Percy walked down the stairs until he reached the first floor and turned a corner that led to the commons. As he walked, he wondered if Zoë and Bianca also struck a deal with Gaea and Kronos when they took control of the school. The sea green eyed male walked a bit faster, hoping to catch Margo before she left. He seriously considered getting her number so that they text. For it being September, fall hadn't really set in. The weather warm, not too cold and not too hot with a light breeze blowing in. The trees hadn't even changed color let alone have any leaves on the ground. As Percy made his way throughout the commons of the school, he heard a few grunts and what sounded like punches. Percy also noticed how unusually quiet it was afterschool. It surprised him, considering how rowdy the students got after school...

The more Percy walked on, the more he heard of those sounds until he heard a groan on pain close by. Percy paused for a second and stood where he was, straining to hear that once more. Again the groan of pain sounded and Percy dashed to see what was going on. He stood behind a wall and peered around a corner where he saw five guys in red beating up a blond. That's when Percy noticed it was the blond that was with Nico earlier, the one with the scar on his lip. The one that had tried to get the others to let go of Percy. He hadn't succeeded, but he had tried nonetheless. And here he was, getting beat up by five guys. That seemed highly unfair. From the bruises on the other guys' faces, it seemed like the blond tried to fight back. Percy turned away from the scene and put his back to the wall. He contemplated what to do. Should he go help the blond? But that would mean getting involved and his mom told him not to. Plus, if he helped the blond, it would be like he picked a side and paint a target on his back. That could jeopardize his chances at getting in to Tribecca Prep, those people were watching him constantly. But he couldn't very well leave this guy here, he had tried to help Percy before not to mention that five against one was totally underhanded.

Percy blinked, making up his mind. He dropped his things behind a nearby bush and took off his sweater. He ran around the corner and with a fist ready, clenching just before he made contact to have more power in the punch, he hit the first guy; who hadn't expected him at all square in the jaw. The first guy went down, getting knocked out on the first try. The others stopped what they were doing and looked back at Percy. The second guy got a foot to the face, Percy kicked him right in the side of his face and the guy stumbled back until he hit the wall behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The third guy asked.

Percy didn't answer as he made another fist and punched him right in the gut. The third guy groaned in pain as the fourth guy made his way to hit Percy. He swung his fist meaning to punch Percy in the face but Percy ducked and punched him near his ribs. Percy stood to his height as the fifth guy ran to him and tried to punch Percy in the stomach only to get kicked in the gut by Percy. The third guy came back, fist ready to make a hit when he was kneed in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The second guy yelled in frustration as he ran to Percy and tried to punch him in the jaw. Percy stepped back and the second guy only made contact with wind before getting punched straight in the nose. Jason looked up as the beatings had stopped, he had an eye that was swelling, a split bottom lip, a cut running down his neck and blood coming out of his mouth. Jason saw as Percy took on four guys, not a single hit that they tried to deliver making contact with Percy. Percy was a beast. He was like a demon. His punches looked like they hurt worse than the punches Nico could give, and for a skinny kid, Nico had wicked ass punches and kicks to deliver.

The second guy came back to hit Percy only to get his head smashed against the wall, knocking him out. The third guy kicked upwards and Percy ducked at the last minute, the wind rushing past him. It was a close hit and it threw Percy off balance but he quickly ducked a punch aimed for his head by rolling down on the ground and coming up to punch the fifth guy in the back. Percy punched the fourth guy once on his stomach, once his ribs and finished by delivering a kick to the jaw, making the fourth guy fall down to the ground, _hard. _The sound of his jaw snapping filled the air as he fell into slumber. The third and fifth guy looked at Percy and something came across their eyes. _Fear. _They were scared of Percy. The sea green eyed male took on the look whenever he was forced to fight his way out of a situation in the streets. His sea green eyes turned dark, as dark as the sea in storm. His lips curled into a snarl, a growl ripping from his throat. His hands were bloody and sweat ran down his face. Percy's muscles bulged as he clenched and unclenched his fists. The fifth guy ran toward him only to get a fist right on his nose and fist to his gut. He screamed out in pain as blood came out of his mouth and fell to the ground. The third guy ran toward him and received a kick with the back of Percy's foot to the face, knocking him out.

Percy panted and fell to his knees next to Jason. He grabbed the blond from under his armpits and sat him up carefully, as Jason groaned in pain.

"Percy!" Percy turned around to hear Margo call out to him as she ran over to them. Nico, Luke, the Chinese guy who Percy didn't the know the name of, the girl in his math class, another blond who he never saw before, a boy with a Rasta hat, a girl with warrior marks across her cheeks and a blue feather stuck in her hair, all running to him. "What happened?" Margo asked as soon as she was close enough.

"Jason!" The girl with the feather ran to the blond Percy was holding up and kneeled by his side. "Oh god, how did this happen?!"

"What the hell happened here?" Nico came over and got next to Piper before turning his attention to Percy and glaring at him. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Percy would never do this!" Margo was quick to defend.

"Stop," Jason spoke up before grimacing in pain. "Triton's men, all five of them decided to beat me up for no reason... Percy came and stopped all of them."

"He took on all five?" Luke asked Jason.

"No way." Frank said, astonished.

"I'm gonna find Triton-" Nico started only to be interrupted by Margo.

"And do nothing. For now at least."

"Are you crazy, they beat Jason and Jason's the one who likes violence the least." The other blonde said incredulously.

"We need to find out the reason of why Triton did, if he even did. For all we know this idiots could've just wanted to take matters into their own hands."

"There you go, defending him!" Luke grumbled.

"I'm _not _defending him!" Margo argued, "we are going to get revenge for Jason but right now, Percy painted a target on himself. Triton is going to want Percy's head!"

"Damn right I want Percy." A new voice interrupted. Everyone turned around to see Triton making his way with his seven body guards to the center. "My, my Percy, you sure are a _demon._"

Percy tensed at the name.

"I mean... isn't that what they call you in the streets?" Triton continued, _"__The Demon?"_

Everyone turned their attention back to Percy who stood up straight and looked at Triton with a serious expression.

"Why do you fucking care?" Percy spat.

"Don't talk to the king that way scum!" A guy started to make his way towards Percy only to be stopped by Triton.

"The fake king," Luke sneered.

"Percy, I just want you to join me. It would be an honor to have The Demon on my side... what do you say Percy, join me? And I'll make you my right hand man?"

"Why the fuck would you ever think I would fucking join your fucking pathetic excuse of a gang? Or whatever the hell you are, I don't give two shits! I. Don't. Want. To. Join. You. Fuck off." Percy made his way through the crowd to get his things. "I need to talk to you Margo."

Triton narrowed his eyes and glared at Percy. Everyone was stunned into silence, never having heard someone disrespect Triton that way and live.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Triton snarled as he touched Percy on the shoulder only to have to duck a punch that was aimed for his face.

Silence ensued as everyone looked between the two, tension settling in.

"Did you just fucking try to punch me?" Triton asked Percy.

"Did it look like anything else to you?" Percy spoke in a bored tone. He was having a hard time controlling his anger, Percy knew he'd be unable to if this kept up.

"Okay then, I wanna see what you're made of." Triton took off his jacket and loosened up. "Wanna make things interesting?" Triton made the first move and tried to punch Percy in the stomach only to see Percy move out of the way in the nick of time. Percy responded by throwing a kick, which Triton ducked.

"How?" Triton aimed his right fist to Percy's face and his left fist to Percy's gut only to have Percy duck his left fist and grab his right wrist, stopping the other one. A gasp came out from several people, never having seen someone stop Triton's punches. Triton was known for having quick reflexes and powerful punches. It seemed as though Percy was up to par with him.

"Let's make a bet?" Triton smirked wickedly. "This is getting fun. You're a lot stronger than the streets give you credit for. The Demon isn't fitting enough. You should be dubbed The Devil." Triton aimed a kick to Percy's side only for it to be stopped by him, a grunt leaving his mouth. "I want you to fight me. Alongside 9 others, a sort of tournament. 10 people in total, the last fight coming down to us."

"What happens if you win?" Percy asked as he aim a punch to Triton's face, only for him to miss.

"I get you. To join me. No exceptions. You sign a contract and you're mine."

"What happens if you lose." Percy ducked at the last second a punch that threw him off balance and made him stumble, having to duck as quick as possible a kick aimed for his face.

Not a single hit had been made between the two. Their reflexes were too fast. Nico watched on in amazement the way Percy moved. Maybe he had misjudged the guy.

"Name your price." Percy stopped a blow for hitting him in the face and turned to stare at Triton seriously.

"You step down as King."

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! I hope made it up to you guys for the loooong wait! This chapter is particularly long, and I really hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! Again, sorry for the wait.<em>

_-Love and Rockets; TBD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter to BOTW! Haha, I hope you guys like this little acronym I made up, figured the name was a bit too long! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

><p>"You step down as King." Percy looked at Triton straight in the eyes.<p>

The male in front of him narrowed his green eyes and snatched his hand back, as if a touch from Percy had stung.

"Are you crazy?" Triton stepped back from Percy. "Why would I ever do that?"

"You told me to name my price. That's it. I want you to step down." Percy squared his shoulders.

"No."

"Well then leave me the fuck alone."

"No."

"You can't have it your way always. Either we make this bet or you leave me the hell alone."

Triton looked at Percy as if he'd grown a second head.

"My god, you really are crazy."

"Well those are my conditions." Percy crossed his arms.

"And if, by some miracle I do lose, who will be King?" Triton raised a single eyebrow at Percy, a taunting smirk on his face. "Will it be you?"

"No. I don't want to be King."

"Then who?"

"Me." Nico stood up, interrupting and making everyone turn to him. "The King will be me."

"As if." Triton snarled.

"No it won't," Percy said.

"Are you fucking joking?" Nico asked incredulously.

"You acted no better than Triton, why the hell should you be King?" Percy turned on him.

"Because-"

"Because it was your right?" Percy asked him, "not gonna happen."

"Well you need the manpower to fight in the tournament, I could give that to you if you promise me the title as King." Nico crossed his arms as he glared at Percy.

"How about I choose who gets to be King without being biased about it." Percy suggested. "If I see that you're not as bad as the first impression you gave me, I'll think about it."

"Hell no!" Nico growled in frustration.

"Nico think it through," Margo huffed rolling her eyes at Nico's childish way of acting.

"I see you picked a side then Margo," Triton sneered at her. "To think you would choose him over-"

"Leave it alone." Margo cut him off.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Percy snapped, getting fed up with everything and just wanting to go home.

"Pick out your men in one hour and come by the fourth floor so we can sign a contract." Triton rolled his eyes as he extended his hand. "We have a bet."

Percy shook his hand, looking Triton straight in the eyes. "Good."

Triton and his men left without uttering another word and suddenly the group was left to themselves.

"So," Grover spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled, "who are the 9 other people fighting?"

"I am." Margo spoke up first.

"So am I," Nico pushed back his hair as he straightened his black jacket.

"If Nico's fighting so am I." Luke grunted.

"Same here," Reyna stood straight.

"Me too." Piper glared at the floor, "I want revenge."

"Me too," Jason groaned out as he tried to sit up straight.

"Jason, don't strain so much," Piper was back at Jason's side.

"This is 7 in total." Margo counted, "including Percy."

"I'm in." Frank said, "now it's 8."

"Fine, looks like I'm going in too," Grover shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I guess I'm going in too," Will crossed his arms, a thoughtful look upon his face. "Question is, who will be fighting who? For sure, Percy and Triton are going to be fighting but..."

"We'll know when we get to Triton's office in one hour," Margo muttered. "I have a feeling that Triton's seven Kingsmen are going to be fighting... plus Triton that's 8 people fighting... and his Kingsmen are tough... maybe even Tartarus would be fighting as well, he's like Triton's little pet and all."

"So that's 9 in total... I wonder who the last person is...?" Will questioned.

"My question is," Nico spoke up drawing everyone's attention, "who the fuck do you think you are?" He said pointing a finger at Percy. "You won't pick me to be King? You have to watch me like a little kid and if I'm good I'm King? You're out of your fucking mind."

"Well right now, you're not acting any different. And the first impression you gave me didn't sell me at all. You acted snotty and fussy and you're doing it again. So yes, I will be choosing who gets to be King whether you like it or not, I'm the one who made the deal, I'm the one who has to fight Triton, deal with it." Percy rolled his eyes at Nico and looked away.

Nico huffed in frustration, crossed his arms and looked away. He couldn't stand to see Percy at this minute.

"We should get back inside, I could go to the nurse's office and get a first aid kit?" Will suggested.

"Sounds good, Frank, help me carry Jason inside." Luke moved to where Jason was and started to slowly lift him up. Frank came over and once Jason was upright, he put one of Jason's arms over his shoulder while Luke did the same on the other side.

Slowly they made their way inside the building, using the elevator to go up to the fifth floor. Once the doors opened up to reveal the fifth floor, they all stepped out, Piper fussing over Jason and telling Frank and Luke to be careful.

"Where are we?" Percy asked they all made their way into the classroom that belonged to the Wolves.

"You're in the Wolves' territory." Nico said over his shoulder.

"Are you in this?" Percy turned to Margo and she looked away.

"Um... well... now I guess I kind of am..."

"Oh. right because I dragged you into it... because you're gonna be fighting and it's my fault." Percy shook his head and Margo bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No, Percy, look-"

"I'm sorry Go, I dragged you into this and now, you painted a target on yourself." Percy walked away leaving Margo feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered lowly to herself.

Everyone made their way inside and five minutes later, Will appeared with a first aid kit in his hand.

"Got it, okay now set him up on the couch please," Will asked Frank and Luke.

"Whoa, what happened?" A girl with black hair, peach skin, blue eyes that were light and playful and a nice smile asked the group as soon as she caught sight of the group. She had been sitting with an African American boy with short hair that was cropped and light brown eyes. He was muscular and tall.

"Jason was beaten by five of Triton's guys. But... this guy here saved him." Piper looked to Percy in gratitude. "I never said thank you... so thank you."

"It's okay, I just... I couldn't stand to let it happen.."

"Whoa, you took down five guys? By yourself?" The African American guy who was with the blue eyed girl asked Percy.

"Yeah."

He whistled lowly and stuck out a hand from Percy to shake, "Charles Beckendorf, but just call me Beckendorf."

"Percy Jackson." Percy said shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard." The girl introduced herself.

"Hey."

Soon enough, Grover, Juniper, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Will, and everyone else introduced themselves to Percy.

"So, what happened?" A girl with reddish brown hair that was a bit stringy spoke up behind them. She had brown eyes that looked mean, she was a bit bulky and looked like she could beat a guy to a pulp. Her name was Clarisse Last Rue.

"Triton and Percy fought, and in the end neither of them lost. Triton and Percy made a bet, sort of, a tournament is going to be held, 10 people fighting, The last fight coming down to Triton and Percy. Whoever wins, well there's a prize involved." Will started to explain. "If Triton wins, Percy has to join him, if Percy wins Triton has to step down as King."

"And you really think this shrimp will be able to beat Triton?" Clarisse said, gesturing to Percy.

"Didn't I just finish saying how Percy and Triton fought while making this bet? Neither one of them landed a punch on the other. I will admit, Percy," Will said looking over at the sea green eyed boy. "You've got some fast reflexes and even though your fighting skills are a bit crude, they seem pack a punch."

"Thanks man," Percy nodded his head at Will.

"So, who's fighting?" Clarisse asked everyone.

"Its Percy, Nico, Margo, Will, Frank, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Grover and me," Luke told her.

"Whoa, hold up, I wanna fight too!" The girl exclaimed, "sign me up! I wanna kick some ass!"

"We already have the ten that will fight." Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's not fair, I wanna fight too. Thse stuck up, snotty Lions gotta pay for the things they've done." Clarisse's lips tilted down.

"If she wants to fight so badly, she can take my place?" Grover offered up.

"So it's settled, I'm taking over for Grover," Clarisse relented.

"Okay, fine, does anyone have a problem with that?" Luke asked, looking around the group.

"Nope, seems just fine to me," Reyna spoke up.

"Good, now that everyone is caught up-" Nico began only to be interrupted by Hazel.

"Almost is everyone, remember we still have a few members missing out on this important nugget of information. Like Cecil, Lou Ellen, Katie, Chris, Ethan, Octavian especially, Thalia; oh man Thalia is going to be pissed when she finds out what happened to Jason. She's going to want to fight too... and you guys already picked your ten and it's not like Triton will just add more in..." Hazel chewed on her bottom lip as she looked to Nico.

"Well she's going to have to deal with it." The brown eyed boy grumbled. "Now that's settled," he began again, "we gotta figure out who Triton will pick to fight. As Margo said, obviously his Seven Kingsmen will most likely be picked and then there's the possibility of Tartarus going in... who would the last person be?" The raven haired male looked to Margo, silently asking her for answers.

"It could be anyone really," Margo answered Nico honestly.

The brown eyed boy let out a puff of air, "great."

"At least we got almost 98% of who is fighting, am I right?" Will tried to sound optimistic.

"Yeah I guess so..." the brown eyed boy's lips tilted down.

"We have 30 minutes left," Margo looked at her phone, "right now we need to tell Percy who is who so, Kitty," Margo turned to Percy, "time to introduce you to the Seven Kingsmen."

"Okay...?" Percy looked at Margo in a questioning way.

"So, in the Seven Kingsmen there are two girls and five guys. You have Atlas, Orion, Circe, Medea, Chase, Mark, and Richard." Margo listed as she moved to the blackboard and started to hastily write the names down. "Now, Orion is a pro swordsman, Atlas has a good rep as a street fighter, Circe is known to be a good fighter in taekwondo and Brazilian ju jitsu, Medea is a pro at Krav Maga, Chase has a liking to fighting with knives when he street fights. Mark is a pro at kickboxing and Richard has a good rep in boxing. You already know what Triton is made of and Tartarus; he's kinda like a Jack of all trades, he doesn't have a single one specialty. We have one more person to consider before we choose who fights who... so... wanna do it now? Or wait till later when the last person is revealed?" Margo looked from Nico to Will to Percy to Luke.

"Let's do it once we know who the last person is... we don't know who that person could be or what type of fighter that person is." Reyna spoke up, her hand rubbing her chin absentmindly.

"Agreed." Nico nodded his head.

* * *

><p>When the time came, all ten fighters made their way to the fourth floor, and suddenly Percy was starting to doubt himself. Not because he thought he couldn't win in a fight with Triton; although it was debatable just how tough Triton was, not to mention his reflexes were really good, but Percy wondered if the people from Tribecca Prep saw Percy fight. He was constantly being watched and monitored by those people.<p>

"Well," Margo pushed through his thoughts, "are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Nico pushed through and walked through the open door.

They walked into this classroom that had so many students all sporting something red, and the classroom was made to look like... a courtroom? In the center of the room was a throne; how they could fit that in a classroom or even brought it in school, was beyond Percy?

"Welcome," Triton lounged on the throne, he smirked at the small group as they made their way in. "So, I'm betting that the ten of you that showed up are the 10 that are fighting, correct?"

"Yes, you're correct." Margo spoke up and Nico glared at her.

"Well, here are my nine." Triton gestured to nine people all lined up against the wall, they all stepped forward. "Seven are my Kingsmen, then there's Tartarus, and finally, Lycaon. And then there's me."

Margo stepped closer to Percy. "Lycaon is a pro at kick boxing and street fighting, not to mention he loves fighting dirty." Margo whispered the information to Percy.

"So, who will be fighting who?" Triton sat up straighter in his throne.

"Percy will obviously be fighting you," Nico spoke up.

"I'll be fighting Orion." Margo stepped forward.

Orion, a guy with black hair that curled at the ends, fair skin, brown eyes and a muscular build grunted in response at Margo's statement.

"What? Go, why don't you fight one of the girls?" Percy touched Margo's shoulder, "and we saw him fight that boy, we saw how he brutally... he-"

"Perce it's okay, I can handle Orion." Margo smiled a small smile at Percy.

"I'll be fighting Circe," Reyna held her head high.

"Oh really? Can't wait to wipe the floor with your pretty little face," Circe sneered. She was a girl with dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes and peach skin.

"I'm going to fight Medea," Piper announced.

"Oh, honey you can't handle me," a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, and a really skinny frame smirked at Piper.

"We'll see," Piper shot back.

"I'm gonna fight Atlas," Clarisse grunted, crossing her arms a scowl on her face.

"Are you sure you wanna little girl?" A guy with a bald head, blue eyes and a very muscular body asked Clarisse.

"Once we fight, you'll see how I'm not so little." Clarisse said, the scowl on her face deepening.

"I'm gonna fight Richard and Jason is gonna fight Mark," Frank stated, he shouldered Jason on his left side as he glared at Triton. It had been completely unfair that Jason had been caught off guard and taken down like that.

Richard only nodded his head, he was a male of blond hair, so blond it was almost white, and gray eyes. Mark was a male of green-gray eyes and light brown hair, he smirked up at Frank, seeing the angry expression and the way the blond was being handled because of the little... fight.

"And I'm going to be fighting Chase," Will squared his shoulders.

"If you think you can handle me pretty boy," a guy with green hair and a pair of vivid green eyes to match taunted Will.

"So, that leaves me with fighting Lycaon," Luke grunted.

"So it seems," Lycaon smirked at him. He was a male with black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. He sported a small scar above his eye and a few piercings in his ears.

"I'm fighting Tartarus," Nico narrowed his eyes at the boy who was known as Triton's right hand man.

"Well then, we've seem to come to an agreement, so, Percy, I'm going to need you to sign this little contract here..." Triton gestured for Percy to step forward to the desk beside Triton's throne. On it, a piece of paper could be seen.

"Wait, let's read it first." Margo stepped forward once Percy started to make his way to the desk.

Triton glared at Margo but allowed her to come anyway. The red head picked up the document and started to read it carefully.

"Okay, I see no problem," Margo gave the document to Percy, "so you can sign it..."

"Thanks Go," Percy smiled at her.

Percy signed the contract and put it down, then he made his way to the group.

"April 20 is the date of the tournament, the fight will be held at the school gym, in the span of two days the fights will be held. Five fights the first day and the second the other five, both Nico and I will pick three judges, together of course to make it fair. They will judge and monitor the fights, and they will be the ones who pick the winners after each fight." Triton told the group the plan.

"Wow, so you can be fair," Luke snorted and Triton narrowed his eyes at him.

"Percy, you're part of the Wolves, for now... I hope you all prepare." Triton smirked at them.

"We'll see you then," Nico said, "Wolves, let's move out."

...

"So, why did he give you all like... seven months?" Silena asked the group of ten who had just fifteen minutes ago came back from the meeting with Triton.

"Not sure..." Nico rubbed his chin.

"So that we could train I'm guessing," Margo paced the floor.

"Why would we need training?" Luke scowled at her.

"Because, no offense but you guys are not exactly on par with some of those guys, maybe with the exception Nico, Clarisse, Reyna and Percy and maybe even you blondie, but Piper, do you even know how to fight a person who knows Krav Maga?" Margo asked the brown haired girl.

"I could learn..." Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly, we need to hone our skills... we need to learn how to fight differently... It's the start of October, we have seven months, maybe six to learn to how fight like pros... so, let's get started." Margo smiled at the group.

"Are you calling us amateur fighters Red?" Clarisse pointed a finger at Margo.

"No, but, we do need to learn a few things about these... different fighting styles. You guys, I want us to win, so let's fucking win." Margo's voice was filled with determination.

"Go's right, I don't know about you guys, but street fighting doesn't seem like it's going to be enough to beat Triton, I need to learn how to fight like pro and street fighting isn't going to cut it. Triton's got different styles of fighting that I can't even compete with..." Percy spoke up.

"But you were doing so good when you were fighting him outside," Piper's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but that's mostly because I got lucky, and my reflexes aren't bad, if it weren't for that I'd get my ass handed. I _need _to learn how to fight differently."

"I think that both Percy and Margo are right, we need to learn how to fight the fighting style of the person we're up against. Chase likes to fight with knives, so Will, you're gonna need to learn how to adapt. Richard is a pro boxer, Frank, you're not. Medea is a pro at Krav Maga, Piper you need to take lessons. I don't want any of you getting hurt... well fatally anyway." Nico looked the group seriously.

"Okay," Reyna stood up from where she was sitting, "now, how exactly are we going to learn all of this?"

"Oh, we hadn't er... thought of that... had we?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I did, which is why I had suggested it." Margo smiled at them.

"So, where are we gonna learn this stuff Red?" Clarisse asked Margo.

"Really? Red? What is this, Orange is the new Black?" Margo shook her head. "Anyway, we are gonna go to my grandfather's house, he trained me how to fight with a sword and he knows a lot of different fighting styles. We go to him and he'll teach us."

"No way, you know how to fight with a sword?" Percy asked in awe.

"A katana to be precise." Margo nodded her head.

"Is it safe to even go there?" Nico narrowed his eyes at Margo, not fully trusting the girl.

Margo looked directly in Nico's eyes, " yes, it's safe."

"Okay then, that settles it, we're going to Margo's grandpa's house." Percy looked at the group of people.

"Okay," Will said, "I guess we're learning how to fight..."

* * *

><p><em>And so, that's a wrap guys! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise I'll try to make next chapter a bit longer. Until next time! Toodles! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait for this update, I really do apologize. Next time it won't take this long, trust me!_

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

><p>"So, are we all gonna go right now to my grandpa's place or...?" Margo looked around the room, a single eyebrow raised.<p>

"Yeah, let's go now." Percy started to get his things off of the desk he had put them on. "Let me just tell my mom what I'm doing."

"Okay, so that settles things. The ones fighting let's go over to Margo's so we can learn how to _"fight"_," Nico looked over at Margo.

"A good thing too since you're gonna need it." Margo smirked his way.

"Well, babe, take my car and drive yourself home, I'll hitch a ride from one the guys." Frank threw Hazel his car keys.

"Well, Luke and Jason have their own cars, and I've got mine and Nico's got his," Will looked around at the rest of the people and continued talking, "Reyna came with Nico and Piper with Jason... so Frank, you can ride with me and I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks man," Frank nodded his head towards Will.

"No problem, Margo, how'd you get here?" Will turned to Margo.

"My car, I'll be giving Percy a lift." The redhead replied.

"Thanks Go," Percy smiled at her.

"Okay, Clarisse, what about you?" Will asked the strong and ever scowling girl.

"I got here on my bike," Clarisse answered.

"You ride a bicycle?" Percy asked, a confused look on his face since he didn't exactly peg Clarisse for a bicycle riding kind of gal.

"No idiot," Clarisse rolled her eyes, "I meant my motorcycle."

Percy's eyes widened, "you've got a motorcycle? No way."

"Way," Clarisse grunted in response, "now, let's get going."

Everyone made their way out of the classroom and down the stairs until they reached the parking lot and went separate ways. Percy saw Reyna and Nico get into this black Lexus; Jason and Piper got into this yellow and black striped mustang. Clarisse got on her black Harley bike and Percy had to admit, he was a it jealous of Clarisse at that moment. Her bike looked so cool and he could only imagine how riding it would be like. Luke got in an old school convertible that looked brand new, it was red with the top up until the blond started it up and put the top down. Will had a Ford truck that was navy and looked like a new model. Finally, they reached Margo's car and he saw that it looked a lot like Dean's '67 Impala on Supernatural. He stopped walking and continued to look at the car until Margo cleared her throat.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Percy, a small smile playing on her face.

"Is this- isn't this... I mean, this car looks familiar..." Percy scratched his head as he continued to look at the car.

"I should hope so, this is like Dean's impala in Supernatural, I searched for it and then my mom and dad and brother helped me restore it." Margo smiled widely, "what can I say? I'm a fangirl."

Percy chuckled, "I can see that. Oh Go, this is awesome, I would love to drive this beauty." Percy ran his hands over the hood of the car.

Margo looked at her keys, then looked up at Percy, "yo, kitty," she caught the attention of Percy, who snapped his head up once he heard his nickname. Margo tossed him the keys and he caught at the last second, then looked them over in his hand.

"What?" Percy looked back at Margo in confusion.

"Go ahead and drive it to my gramp's house." Margo smirked his way.

"No way," Percy's eyes widened.

"Totally dude."

"Go, you are so awesome!" Percy said as he quickly made his way to the driver's side of the car.

"I know," Margo shook her head, a smile on her face.

They got in the car and drove off, everyone else waiting on Margo to follow after her and go to her grandfather's house.

"Okay, so I'll be giving you instructions, they won't be hard, my gramp's place isn't that far." Margo said as she switched from different songs playing on her phone. After a while she settled on a song. It sounded a bit like country and Percy wasn't really a fan but he couldn't tell Go to change the song when this was her car. Not to mention, Go seemed to like the song since she had it on her phone and was tapping her fingers on her lap and was singing along softly.

_We were Jesus, Sammy, Blue Jean Baby, born in the USA._  
><em>Trailer park truck stop, faded little map dots, New York to L.A.<em>  
><em>We were teenage dreaming, front seat leaning baby come and give me a kiss.<em>  
><em>Put me on the cover of a rolling stone up town, down on American Kids.<em>

The more Percy heard the song, the more he was starting to like it, enough to tap his fingers on the steering wheel.

The green eyed boy started to hum along to song and Go started to snap her fingers.

_Making out on living room couches._  
><em>Blowing that smoke on Saturday night, a little messed up but we're all alright.<em>

"Look at you, you skeptic," Margo said, laughing at Percy, "I saw how your face soured when I put this song on and now you're tapping your fingers and humming along with the song."

Percy snorted, "alright, alright, ya got me. I'll admit it, I judged it a bit but I like it."

"I had hope that you would, okay right over here, one more block, make a right and go straight until I say so."

"Alright," Percy said as he passed the block and made a right turn. "How far is it to your grandpa's house?"

"Well, he lives in the more suburban parts of New York, his place has got like a field and stuff and so, it'll probably be like an hour or so, if traffic isn't so bad."

"Ah jeez," Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention that little detail." Margo scrunched up her lips.

"Do the others know?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, they know about how far my grandpa lives, just not that he knew how to fight and things like that." Margo shrugged her shoulders.

Soon enough the song ended, much too quickly for Percy's taste and another song came on. This was alright, not as catchy as the last one but good enough. Margo let out a sound and changed the song landing on the intro to a Gorillaz song.

"Please tell me you like Gorillaz," Margo turned up the volume a bit more.

"They're awesome," Percy smirked her way.

"Yes, your music taste isn't that horrible, unlike your taste in clothes." The redhead quipped.

"Shut up," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Joking," Margo laughed, "partially."

"Hey!"

An hour later they had finally reached their destination. Percy turned down a driveway, the one Margo had told him to go into. The road was all dirt and mud, the grass was green and there were a few trees here and there. Soon enough Percy and the others reached the house and they all parked behind each other.

"Finally, that was one hell of a drive." Clarisse complained as she got off her bike and stretched.

The house was white and it was big. It looked kind of like a house you would see in the country side, except a bit more modern. There was porch out front that had two rocking chairs and sofa couch with a small table to the side. Margo walked right up to the door and rang the doorbell. Right away, barking could be heard coming from the inside of the house. Soon enough, the door was opened.

Out came an old man, who was tall with a head full of white hair and a white beard. He looked at all of us gathered on his front porch, his brown eyes squinting as he took in the sight and then looked to Margo.

"What'd I tell you 'bout bringin' unannounced company boy?" The old man glared at Margo, his wrinkly face getting even more wrinkled.

"I'm a girl gramps, you know that," Margo rolled her eyes at her grandpa and spoke in a tired way, as if she had been over this conversation with her grandfather a hundred times. "And you're absolutely right, I should've called ahead but this is of utmost importance."

"Boy-" her grandpa started only to be interrupted.

"Girl."

"What's of so much importance that you can't call and tell your granddad that company's coming over? I woulda fixed y'all something to eat."

"Well, we're here, it's too late and we gotta talk old man."

"Come inside boys, let's get some grub. Call me John." John led everyone inside the house, Margo being the last one to enter and locking the door behind them.

Once inside, Percy saw that it led straight to the living room. The floor was a light brown wood, the couches were a dark velvet red and there was a round coffee table in the center of the room. The room felt comfy and cozy, there was even a fireplace right in the center.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back with some mac 'n' cheese, and not that Kraft Singles crap either." John said as he made his way further into the house and to; what Percy guessed was the kitchen.

"I'll help you granddad," Margo followed her grandpa to the the kitchen.

"Good, that way we can talk." John gave Margo a look, the kind a parent would give to their child when they knew something was going on.

...

"So, let me get this straight, you all are going to be fighting in a sort of tournament? So that you," John pointed his finger at Nico, "could become King of the school because this so-called Triton guy," John fixed Margo another look but Percy couldn't decipher what it meant. "Is a big pain in the ass?"

"He abuses his power as King," Reyna spoke up after a moment of silence. "He's cruel, he fixes up these fights that leave these students bloody and broken. He rules on fear, he beats up students who don't even give him any trouble, if that doesn't sound cruel to you, I don't know what will."

"No, you're right, this kid sounds like a jackass, and if he is abusing his power like y'all say he is, then you've gotta stop him. So, how the hell do I come to play in all this?" John asked looking around at the group of kids sitting around in his living room.

"Gramps, we need you to teach us how to fight," Margo huffed slightly.

"You need to learn how to fight? Girl, I taught you how to fight a long time ago, it's these kids here that need to learn now."

"Old man, I'm gonna be fighting Orion..."

John looked over at Margo, a serious expression on his visage. His eyebrows furrowed together as if he couldn't comprehend what exactly she had just said to him.

"You're gonna do what now?"

"I'm fighting Orion, I was the only swordsmen in the group with enough experience and-"

"Do you know how good of a fighter he is? Orion is not someone you play with Margo," John called Margo by her name for the first time since they had arrived.

"I know old man, which is why I need you to teach me, once more, and this time, you can't hold back."

"Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let you get beaten 'til you're black, blue and bloody, boy, you're going to the temple after we get you in shape." John shook his head, but Percy could easily the worry behind his eyes. He was scared for Margo, scared of what might happen to her and if John was scared, Percy should've been scared for her safety.

"I'm sorry, temple?" Percy interrupted John, who turned to look at the green eyed male.

"Yes son, see, when I first swung a katana, I was in a temple, and I practiced in a temple how to wield the sword. When I came back to the States, I made my own little temple and that's where I taught my children; those who wanted to learn anyway, how to fight with a katana. Where I taught Margo, where she will be taught again."

"Until after I'm done training my body of course, I went a little soft over the years." Margo smirked at her grandfather.

"I can see that boy," John went back to calling Margo "boy" even though he had already called her "girl" before. Which Percy and the others all found a bit strange.

"Well then, let's get started," John got up, "follow me. Oh, and leave your school bags and what not in the living room."

...

"Now then, we're gonna be doing some exercises, we're going to start out easy, see how far you lot can endure. Y'all ready?"

All ten students were in this large gym that had been behind the house, which was it couldn't be seen when they had first entered the compound. John had told everyone to follow him there, once inside he had asked everyone to change into sweats which he had out in the open. The girls went into separate changing rooms from the boys, three minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to get down to business.

The gym was huge on the inside. Off to the side, there were a few punching bags but most of it was just open space with a big, black mat covering most of the tiled floor. The mat was soft, soft enough so that if you were sparring you wouldn't get hurt.

"Bring it on old man," Margo shouted all the way from the back of the room.

John wasn't kidding when he said that he would start off easy. They started with jumping jacks, at least 40 of them before John stopped and started to lay down on the ground, the others following after him. Once on the ground, John started to do exercises working with the abdominal regions. They did at least 30 crunches and then they stretched for a while. John had said something about stretching the muscles before getting up on his feet once more.

"Let's run in place now, let's see if we can keep it up for 20 minutes, what do you say?" John asked us, he didn't even sound tired, it amazed Percy since John was pretty old. Well, old enough to be called an old man by his granddaughter.

They ran in place for 20 minutes until John decided to work on the arms. Then it was the legs. John made sure to do stretches in between each different set of work out. Which meant getting down on the ground again between each set.

By the end of it, Percy was sweating but not as badly as he thought he would be. He looked over at the others and noticed that some of them hadn't even broken a sweat and he wondered if they worked out for fun. John looked more energetic than before, as if the work out had somehow invigorated him more so than tired him out. That creeped Percy out a little, weren't men his age supposed to be a little bit more weaker? Either way, John looked more awake than before.

"Now, then come back tomorrow, I'll be stepping up the plate once you kiddies come back." John looked amused at the group of students.

"A good thing too since this work out didn't do anything at all, it was like the normal one you do in school," Clarisse snorted as she crossed her arms in front if her chest, "I feel somewhat cheated here Red." She looked over to Margo who shrugged.

"This is how it always starts, don't worry Clarisse, you want a challenge, stick around, it'll get harder." Margo shot Clarisse a smirk.

"This first workout was nothing compared to what I'll do once we start to advance more." John grunted. "Now get going you brats, I've got some planning to do."

Everyone filed out of the gym, getting changed back into their clothes and making they're way to their cars.

"Bring some work out clothes tomorrow, I'm sure as hell not lending you these same clothes again!" John shouted from his porch.

"Will do! Night old man!" Margo gave her grandfather a two finger salute before getting inside her car and turning on the engine as Percy slid in the passenger's side. Two minutes into the their drive back home Margo looked over at Percy.

"So, wanna stop by a place to eat?"

"Um, dude, I didn't bring any money," Percy confessed as he looked out the window.

"It's cool, it'll be my treat, besides there are some things I wanna talk to you about."

"I don't know Go, I'll feel guilty if you treat me..."

"Dude, we're buds! Besides, I kinda need you to go."

"Why?" Percy looked over at his redheaded friend, a confused look in his face.

"Because, Reyna and me were talking while getting changed, this whole little rivalry or whatever that you have going on with Nico has got to stop, on both your parts," Margo added quickly once she saw Percy was about to protest. "You guys are now on the same team. Look, I'm saying to take shit from Nico, and you can call him out on his shit whenever you feel the need to but you guys gotta start acting like a team."

"So we're gonna have dinner with Nico and Reyna so that we can form some kind of truce?" Percy looked back out the window, not at all liking the idea.

It wasn't his fault that Nico had some type of vendetta against him, Percy barely even did anything to him! All he did was push him accidentally and that was all! Well, he did sort of start calling him names when Nico pushed him back and to be fair, Percy would've probably done the same if he had been at Wild's Academy from the get-go. That still didn't give Nico the right to be a douche, but Go had a point. They were now on the same team, whether the green eyed male liked it or not, and they were going to have to learn how to work together.

"So? What do you say?" Margo looked over at Percy, a knowing smile growing on her face.

"I think you already know the answer to that, why should I bother saying it out loud?" Percy's face turned into a scowl.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, besides, you'll have me to watch your back."

Percy smiled to himself as he rolled his eyes, "I _guess_ that's good enough, I mean, you're good enough to watch my back."

"Hey, I'm an awesome person, but you already know that." Margo elbowed Percy in the ribs.

"Know what?" Percy asked, sounding confused.

"Shut up."

Thirty minutes later, Nico, Reyna, Margo and Percy had separated from the group and cam across a diner. Nico went into the parking lot of the diner first, with Margo following after him and parking right next to him. Percy briefly wondered how Reyna even convinced Nico to come and talk to them since it seemed he wasn't really too fond of Margo either. The four of them went inside and were seated at a booth near the window. They each got their menus and for a solid five minutes, no one talked. Nico was flipping through the menus when he huffed in exasperation.

"Well, are we gonna talk or we just gonna ignore each other?"

"I was looking through the menus cause I'm actually hungry but if you wanna talk go right ahead, no one's stopping you." Margo said without even looking up from the menu and so didn't see Nico flipping her off. Or so Percy thought until she came Nico the finger back.

"Alright, let's stop acting like little kids and get down to business." Reyna interrupted as she looked at Nico and then at Margo. "Now then, Percy," Reyna looked over at the sea green eyed male, "Nico," she then looked over to her brown eyed friend, "let's make a truce."

"Sounds good, what are the limits?" Percy asked as he put down his menu.

"No cursing at each other when frustrated or angry, no looking for a fight between the two of you. You guys have got to start acting like friends at least, you're now part of the same team and all that. And Percy, don't judge Nico until you get to know him better. I know the first impression he gave you wasn't all that good," Reyna looked over at Nico who looked down at his menu glumly, "but trust me, he's not at all bad. And Nico, be nice to Percy and Margo. I mean, Percy is the one who's going to fight Triton not to mention, he said he'd pick who'd be King, you're under consideration... right?" Reyna looked over at Percy.

"Yeah, if Go says the kid's got potential, he's got potential," Percy fingered his sliverware which was wrapped up in a white napkin.

"Kid? I'm the same age as you," Nico's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked over at Percy.

"So you're seventeen? You looked a bit young to be seve-"

"I'm sixteen turning seventeen soon." Nico cut Percy off.

Percy puckered his mouth slightly, "hm, you still look too young..." Nico glared at him and Percy looked him straight in the eyes, "not that it's a bad thing, at least when you're older you won't have any wrinkles? I honestly thought you were fifteen." Percy chuckled slightly as the brown eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"So, are we good here or what?" Margo asked as she called the waitress over.

"For now, yes," Reyna looked between Nico and Percy who were sitting in front of each other and looking at each other, almost as if studying one another.

After they were done eating, paying and leaving the diner, having set down ground rules, they were promptly broken that first night. While Nico was stepping out of the diner, Percy accidentally stepped in the back of his shoe making him trip and almost fall to the ground, except that Percy had caught him by his mid-waist. The position looked rather intimate and Nico felt his cheeks fill with color before he shoved Percy off and blamed him for tripping him saying a few choice words that had Percy taken aback for a second before he too, started to defend himself.

The night ended with Reyna having to calm Nico down, Margo doing the same with Percy and having both boys apologize to each other as if they were five year olds. Needless to say, it seemed like the truce was going to nowhere from here.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I know it went bad this first night of the truce but... just keep at it, I'm sure it'll get better if you both try to work at it." Margo said, trying to fill in the silence, she never really did well with it. It made her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Fine," came the tired response from Percy, "but he's a dick."

"He's just acting like a dick, but, he's not really like that."

"I'll see..."

Margo turned on the radio and let it play softly. As she drove, she thought about telling Percy how she had planned for him to join the wolves. How would Percy even react to that? Would he feel betrayed? Especially since he had made it clear he didn't want any trouble while at that school... Percy wanted to go to Tribecca Prep and leave Wild's Academy but in all honesty, since watching him fight with Triton, Percy was the best opponent. Margo felt that Percy could actually take down Triton and then Nico could be the new king.

Triton was probably really upset with her now that she chose the wolves over him but she had good reason. He was becoming ruthless. The battles between students were getting worse, they were getting bloodier, the fear at the school was horrible, the way he handled things now was all wrong.

Should she tell Percy or not? And if she did, would he lose all trust in her?

She meant what she had said about watching Percy's back. Margo was only in this tournament because Percy needed help, if not, she wouldn't have volunteered.

If she told Percy, the red head just hoped she wouldn't lose her friend.

* * *

><p><em>And so there you have it! Again sorry for the long wait guys, but thank you so much for still keeping up with this story. Next update will come much faster. Now I'm off to update my other story!<em>


End file.
